phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb-Busters!
|image = |season = 2 |production = 228b |broadcast = |story = |writer = Scott Peterson |storyboards = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |directed = Jay Lender |us = |international = |xd = February 27, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = "Not Phineas and Ferb" }} Episode Summary Candace enlists her friends Stacy and Jenny to help her bust her brothers, so they run trial busting events in the backyard to prep for the real thing. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create an unlimited power supply to propel a group of cyclone-like vehicles known as “Spinning Tops of Doom.” Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., a new replacement robot for Norm has been called into action but when struck by the surge of power going through Danville, the robot turns on Dr. Doofenshmirtz and makes him the target. Songs You Gotta Bust Your Brothers End Credits A repeat of You Gotta Bust Your Brothers Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Major Monogram asks, "Where's Perry?" but he is already in front of him. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Currently listed on the Disney Channel TV listings * Disney Society. *Candace most likely would have busted Phineas and Ferb if she wasn't waiting for the signal. *'Goof:' Norm say's he runs on squirrel power though in ("Traffic Cam Caper") he needs oil, and in ("At The Car Wash") he has batteries. *Norm saves Dr. Doofenshmirtz's life from his own invention. *This episode proves that Norm has a heart. *We learn Norm runs on squirrel power. Continuity *The Rollercoaster from the first episode appears in the beginning. *Doofenshirtz says he needs to read Norm's operating manual, a direct quote from "Undercover Carl" *Jenny makes a fourth appearance.("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror!", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Day of the Living Gelatin") *Candace steals Phineas's "I know what we're going to do today" line again. *Candace uses the GPS Tracker same as ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Allusions *The title is a parody of the movie, Ghostbusters. A parody of the franchise's familiar logo is also seen. *"Say hello to my little friend" is a famous line from the movie Scarface. *Candace, Stacy, and Jenny strike a dramatic pose with an explosion in the background, mimicking the opening credits to the 1970s crime series Charlie's Angels. *Isabella mentions being able to move mountains, a common expression of doing the impossible. *Norm saying that he has a heart is like the tinman in The Wizard of Oz. *Baljeet states "Namaste" when he arrives at Phineas and Ferb's house. Namaste is a common greeting in India. *The name "Spinning Tops of Doom" is an allusion to the Disney Channel series Kim Possible. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Jenny